disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KickLover/Jack and Kim Love Story continuation 2
Hi, this is a continuation. I hope you enjoy kisses 8. Truths When Rudy arrived at the agreed time, we vomos in a coffee shop to sit and chat. Rudy brought me some sunglasses and a hat for girls to not find me. "Why did you not warned that he was in New York?" "Kim, I would tell you were telling Eddie but had lost Forget relying on others, but that's not important to tell me how you made peace with Jack" I told the story again to Eddie and Rudy who had not heard before and they were supresos, shocked and happy. After Jerry and Eddie told how Milton made peace and his marriage to Julie and her country life. "I'm very happy for you and also for all who want to reunite the gang back, but sadly I will not participate. Sorry." Rudy stood up, paid for the food, gave their phones and left. "Rudy wait!" We all got up and ran to Rudy. "Why Rudy?" Milton asked. "I'm in New York, Milton is in Alabama, Jerry is Hukmakistan, Eddie goes to Texas and Kim moves in with Jack.'re No longer in Seaford!" Rudy said, that we all realized how true it was. We are no longer in Seaford this is the fact we are in different places in the world. All of us are happy with our new life and we miss but the former. But we are no longer in Seaford and perhaps never will be! "I can not say how sorry about that, but we are no longer in Seaford!" 9th. Farewells After we left New York, returned to Alabama to say goodbye each has their phone and address. We hugged and sat down to remember the good times we had. The first to go was Jerry after Eddie and I finally. I waited to see Julie and she thank me to join her and Milton. Then I called Jack. "Kim, how are the others?" Upon hearing his voice I started crying. "Kim, are you crying?" "Only I miss seeing them even just two hours ago" consiguia not stop crying. "They forgave me? Go gather the gang again?" "Yes, you will connect to forgave talk to you tomorrow. And let's not but gather the gang." "But why?" I told Rudy told us all that he understood and was very sad. When I arrived in Seaford he was waiting for me when he saw me and hugged me and said that everything would be fine. "Kim, I know it's not a good time but ..." when he said it did not believe it. He pulled out a ring. I do not know what to do if you cry or smile. "Will you marry me?" Failing to respond only hugged so excited. "Is that a yes?" "Sure!" When I got home I packed our bags and called Julie and Milton to invite her to the wedding in Seaford. She started screaming on the phone went to Milton who cried even more than Julie. Then I called Jerry who also cried. I called Eddie who combined a week before coming to Grace. And lastly that Rudy was moved and said he would. Still could not believe I was going to marry Jack Anderson to Know to 7 years ago in Seaford. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts